Saving Harry TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Un Harry de quatre ans veut juste de la chaleur et être en sécurité. Il a attendu si longtemps! Puis une nuit, il y eut un bruit qu'il ne reconnu pas mais il ne pensait pas que c'était Dudley qui essayait de voler dans le frigo à nouveau.


Saving Harry → Sauver Harry

Auteur : Araine Whitefang

Traductrice : Bloody Marie 2

Correctrice : Heyli

HP ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Araine Whitefang qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

**Lien fic d'origine :**

Bonne lecture~

**Secourir**** Harry**

Harry Potter est le Sauveur du monde des sorciers. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils disaient.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit viens, il n'aurait pas compris de suite. Et tu es encore trop petit pour cette révélation, et sa vie n'était pas vraiment facile.

Le matin, il pouvait sortir de son placard sous les escaliers. Il pensait que tous les petits garçons vivaient dans un placard et que Dudley était juste trop gros pour y rentrer. Dans la matinée, oncle Vernon ouvra le loquet et il en sortait super vite, parce qu'il n'était pas autorisé à faire pipi dans son placard. Faire pipi dans son placard est un gros problème. Il avait une cicatrice sur sa jambe de la seule et unique fois où il avait appris cette leçon.

Au moins, il apprenait vite. Entendre à l'âge de 4 ans (Tante Pétunia avait l'habitude d'utiliser son âge comme une insulte. 'Tu as 4 ans maintenant. Tu devrais savoir faire frire du bacon, fainéant.' ' 4 ans maintenant, tu devrais facilement être capable de désherber le jardin par toi-même!'), il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre quelque chose, mais rester loin des coups est une leçon dont il avait besoin qu'une seule fois. Malheureusement c'est vrai pour une telle invitation qui avait été changée par ses relatifs, surtout quand Dudley aimait enlever le petit tabouret sur lequel il se tenait près du poêle en le frappant sous les pieds. Harry n'aimait pas trop Dudley .

Le temps qu'il passait hors de son placard, il ne lui restait aucune joie de ses rêves qui disparaissaient immédiatement. 3h de possibles coupures, de nouvelles ecchymoses garanties, une brûlure ou deux, un rabaissement constant et des insultes plus tard, il rentra dans son placard, bien que la serrure ne soit pas fermée avant l'heure du coucher. Dans son placard, il était au moins content, bien que stressé. C'était son petit endroit rien qu'à lui et personne ne rentrait dedans, sauf pour l'atteindre et le tirer. C'est l'oncle Vernon qui faisait ça - habituellement en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Tante Pétunia lui criait juste dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte par lui-même. Elle n'aimait pas le toucher.

À de très rares fois, la vieille voisine, madame figue, venait le garder, Harry était enfermé dans son placard et menaçait de ne faire aucun bruit, il n'en faisait jamais. Il était très bon pour garder le silence. Il avait appris que le verbiage excessif lui apportait habituellement une claque et c'était sur sa liste de choses à faire et à ne pas éviter. Il avait aussi appris que le verbiage venant de lui est excessif, alors il restait typiquement silencieux.

Toutes les autres fois, il emmenait Dudley avec eux et enfermait Harry dans le placard. Le record d'abandon était de 4 jours. Ils avaient été les meilleures et les pires quatre jours de sa vie et alors qu'il avait pleuré quasiment tout le premier jour, il avait trouvé ça bien après, sauf pour le pot qu'il lui avait donné pour l'utiliser comme pot de chambre puant horriblement et l'avait fait c'est tout . Il avait terriblement faim par contre. Il lui avait laissé une petite carafe d'eau et une moitié de pain brûlé, congelé. Comme il était petit, il n'avait pas le concept de rations et son pain n'avait pas duré longtemps. On lui avait jamais donné autant en une fois!

Pas un jour dans sa petite vie n'était assez, sans qu'il ne souhaite super fort que quelqu'un le sauve. Il priait au mur, suppliait le sol, avait pleuré dans sa couverture et avait cru de tout son cœur qu'un jour, quelqu'un le sauverai, d'une manière ou d'une autre et peut-être qu'il aurait un jour où il n'aurais pas mal ou ne serait blessé. Juste peut-être, il aurait un jour où il n'aurait pas si faim qu'il voulait vomir.

Harry était un garçon d'espoir après tout, et l'espoir était tout ce qu'il avait. Dudley ne pourrait pas lui voler ça.

Les yeux d'Harry Potter s'ouvrirent, instantanément réveillé. Il ne pouvait rien voir, en soi. Son placard sous les escaliers, il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'espace de libre. Il savait dû au manque de lumière sous la porte, qu'il faisait encore nuit.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait réveillé ? Typiquement, c'était Dudley qui descendait les escaliers pour fouiller dans le frigo, seulement pour mettre le blâme sur Harry au matin. En grande partie, ce blâme était sur 'l'anormalité' d'Harry. Après tout, la magie ne serait-elle pas capable de défaire le loquet sur son placard et ensuite de le refermer ? Sans mentionner le fait que les restes pouvaient facilement être retrouver dans la chambre de Dudley.

Harry essaya de garder la même respiration. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'oncle Vernon vienne après lui la nuit, ce qu'il avait coutume de faire de temps en temps. Le bras d'Harry lui faisait encore mal depuis les derniers coups, et deux de ses doigts ne fonctionnaient pas très bien. Respirant aussi immobile que possible, ils ne pouvaient rien entendre.

Puis il y eu- un grincement de chaises extrêmement bref sur le lino de la cuisine suivit par un mot qui aurait fait que Harry se serait fait gifler. Dudley. Encore. Harry soupira de résignation. Il aurait à nouveau des problèmes demain matin avec quelque chose qui lui serait reproché, mais après le petit-déjeuner. Rien interrompait le petit déjeuner du matin!

Il y eut un léger bruit de frottement sur le sol, puis des pas se dirigeant vers le couloir. Harry resta calme. Ces pas n'étaient ni les pas de Dudley ni les pas d'oncle Vernon. Cela était léger et prudent. Tante Pétunia ne se faufilait pas dans sa propre maison.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et Harry sentit un frisson de peur courir dans son dos et ses cheveux. Il n'osa s'asseoir dans son berceau pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Quelqu'un était dans la maison et il ne savait pas qui. En tant que petit garçon qui passait 90 % de ces heures éveillé et toutes ces heures de coucher dans ce placard, son ouïe était plutôt bonne et il connaissait tous les sons de la maison.

''Vers où?'' Murmura une voix, puis le silence pendant un moment, suivi par. ''Droit devant, compris.'' Les pas se dirigèrent droit vers l'extérieur de la porte.

Harry se sentit mal de peur. C'était impossible que ses deux voix appartiennent à ses relatifs. C'était un homme, pour sûr, il parlait à quelqu'un qui lui disait où aller. La poignée à l'extérieur de la porte commença à glisser en arrière et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le pauvre petit Harry ne savait pas si il devait s'enfuir, se battre, pleurer ou crier.

Puis il vit qui ouvrait la porte. C'était un homme qui ressemblait un peu à Harry, mais il était trop effrayé pour le réaliser. Harry se prépara à être traîné par les cheveux ou frappé, et il serra ses yeux fortement.

Le visage et le nez de l'homme se plissèrent enfin, bref de dégoût, mais il s'accroupit au ras du sol et attendit que le petit garçon n'ouvre les yeux. Malheureusement, c'était un homme particulier n'étant pas connu pour être patient ni parental.

'' Hey gamin. Ouvre les yeux. Tu veux sortir d'ici ?''

Ces 5 mots avaient fait ouvrir les yeux verts d'Harry immédiatement, avec un regard de complète surprise sur son visage. Il regarda attentivement l'homme devant lui qui avait dit ces mots ridicules. Est-ce que ses cris appelant au secours avaient été entendus ? Peu importe qui était cet homme, il était baissé au niveau d'Harry et Harry pensait qu'il était le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu. Autant son cousin était rond et mou, autant cet homme avait les traits durs et était maigre avec un bouc taillé. Harry hocha la tête. Personne ne se souciait assez de lui pour lui apprendre à ne pas partir avec des étrangers et l'alternative était de rester sur place.

L'homme parla de nouveau. ''J'ai besoin que tu dises à voix haute que tu vas venir avec moi, ok mon pote ? C'est important des mots pour l'instant. Tu vas venir avec moi ?''

Harry était confus, mais un petit ''Oui, Monsieur'' fut murmurer. L'homme sourit.

''Bien.'' Il tapota un appareil dans son oreille. ''Nat dis à Legolas que nous sortons.'' L'homme tendit vite les mots pour prendre Harry, mais se retira immédiatement. Sa cible avait tressaillit et l'avait évité. ''F-rigo.'' Murmura-t-il. Il n'était peut-être pas parent, mais Pepper le massacrerait si il explosait devant un enfant pré-scolaire, même si il avait tout de suite compris la raison pour laquelle l'enfant avait tressailli. Il s'assit au sol et adouci son ton.

''Hey gamin. Harry.'' Utiliser le nom de l'enfant lui fit relever la tête et écarquiller les yeux. C'était extrêmement rare, qu'on l'appelle ainsi! ''Je m'appelle Tony. Je suis ici pour t'éloigner de cet endroit. De ce que je vois (et sens, pensa-t-il) du trou dans lequel tu dors, je te promets que nous ferons mieux. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, tu viens avec moi, ok?'' Tony tendit la main mais pas trop loin.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent un peu. Il avait peut-être 4 ans, mais il était plutôt intelligent. Et pouvait faire le petit-déjeuner et pouvait compter au moins jusqu'à 20, alors que Dudley ne pouvait pas. Il était aussi assez intelligent pour savoir quand quelque chose semblait bien. Partir semblait vraiment bien. Il posa doucement sa couette, acquiesça vers Tony à nouveau et cette fois, se leva, bien qu'un peu vacillant sur ses pieds.

Alors qu'Harry se levait, Tony se leva aussi doucement, mais restant accroupi. Au cas où arriverait ses proches, Tony tendit la main vers lui à nouveau, cette fois seulement avec une posture adoptée pour quelqu'un de méfiant et pour un chien blessé. ''Allez, on doit y aller gamin. Je suis désolé, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne panique pas.''

Harry entendit le mot 'freak' (car 'ne panique pas', ce dit 'freak out' et Harry a juste mal compris car freak veut dire plusieurs choses en fonction de la phrase) et paniqua. Il lança sa tête en arrière et commença à courir vers son placard, mais Tony était plus grand et plus rapide et on lui disait à l'oreille qu'il n'avait plus le temps. Tony prit Harry dans ses bras et ferma la porte derrière eux. Harry commença un peu à se débattre avec des grognements et était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour mordre quand Tony ouvrit la porte de devant et Harry se figea.

Et juste devant la porte, se tenait la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu dans sa petite vie. Il y avait une armure rouge et or, se tenant là, vide avec une paume luisante levée et visant la porte. Harry cessa immédiatement de se débattre alors qu'il faisait face à ce qu'il pouvait seulement concevoir comme un cauchemar.

Tony le posa et rentra dans l'armure avec un mouvement fluide. L'armure se referma sur lui et en seulement quelques secondes, il reprit Harry.

''Il y a une signature magique qui vient d'être découverte à l'extérieur du périmètre de Fury, Monsieur. '' Relaya Jarvis à Tony. '' Clint s'est déjà rétracté. Le directeur Fury demande à ce que vous voliez avec le jeune monsieur, directement au Quinjet. Ils ont laissé la porte ouverte pour vous.''

'' Parfait. Harry, tu as besoin de me tenir bien fermement, avec les deux mains, ne lâche pas.'' Harry obéit, puis Tony s'envola dans les airs, faisant profil bas. Voler avec quelqu'un n'était pas toujours facile, alors heureusement que le gamin pouvait le tenir pour qu'il puisse utiliser ses mains pour se stabiliser. Il regarda vers sa jeune charge s'attendant à une face un peu paniquée. À la place, les yeux d'Harry était grands ouvert de joie. 'Hunh, le gamin aime voler. Dommage que nous ne puissions pas frimer un peu.' Pensa Tony, mais se focaliser sur sa mission. Avec des utilisateurs de magie proche, il n'osa pas risquer d'être trouvé. Il était presque sûr que l'ARC était bien mieux isolé, mais il y avait encore assez d'électricité dans ces systèmes, cela ne valait pas le risque.

Le vol fut cours et le Quinjet décolla à la seconde où Tony et Harry franchirent la porte. Un rapide ''paquet sécurisé'' de Clint, et ils furent tranquille.

Tony posa Harry pour sortir de son costume, mais Harry s'accrochait avec son bras droit et enfoui son visage dans la nuque d'Iron Man. Tony leva sa plaque frontale pour éviter la voix mécanique tout en parlant avec Harry.

''Hey petit gars. J'ai besoin de te poser pour une seconde, juste comme la dernière fois, OK?'' Et Tony le fit, Harry refusa de se tourner pour regarder autre part. Tony sortie de son costume et pris Harry par les aisselles, puis se laissa tomber dans un siège avec un bruit sourd.

Quand il le fit, il y eut un petit gémissement de la part d'Harry, et il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Tony. Les yeux de Clint se plissèrent et il rencontra les yeux de Tony. ''Est-il blessé ?''

''Quoi? Non. Nous sommes venu directement ici.'' Tony leva un peu la tête pour regarder plus attentivement le petit garçon terrifié. ''Hey mon pote, assieds-toi une seconde.'' Et il écarta un peu Harry. Des yeux verts le regardaient avec un grand nombre d'émotions, mais il y avait des signes qu'il était un peu rouge, et Tony ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'évidence. En peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec Harry, Tony se rendit compte que le petit gars n'avait pas utilisé son bras gauche, pas même pour se tenir quand ils volaient.

''Jarvis, lance un scan de santé sur Harry.'' Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui était Jarvis, mais Jarvis répondit. ''Oui monsieur. Standby.'' Les yeux de Harry se levèrent pour voir où était Monsieur Jarvis, mais ne pouvait pas le voir. Du plafond, un petit rayon de lumière en sortit et éclaira le dos d'Harry, non pas qu'il le voyait avec sa tête contre l'épaule de Tony. La lumière le scanna rapidement et partit. ''Analyse, monsieur. Un moment.''

Après un moment où Clint bougea vers l'avant pour informer Natasha de ce qu'il se passait, Jarvis dit, ''Scan complet. La liste est un peu longue et je l'ai transmis sur votre téléphone.'' Tony fronça les sourcils devant l'étrange directive et chercha son Starkphone dans sa poche.

Il était déjà allumé sur le rapport de Jarvis. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son fidèle n'avait pas parler des détails à voix haute. Tony prit une respiration stable. Il risquait fort de crier et d'effrayer le gamin, et après le rapport du scanner, son humeur était la dernière chose que l'enfant avait besoin. Bon sang, cet enfant allait avoir besoin d'une thérapie pendant une dizaine d'années.

Après une seconde profonde respiration dans l'espoir de garder son sang-froid, Clint se retourna et vit le visage pâle de Tony. Ses sourcils se levèrent et Tony lança son téléphone à Barton, ce que l'archer attrapa facilement.

''Oh p... utride boîte de soupe.'' La liste était absurde. Lorsque Fury leur avait assigné la mission, il n'avait pas donné beaucoup d'informations du pourquoi il devait kidnapper un enfant de 4 ans, autant que trois d'entre eux suivait un cours intensif sur la magie et le statut du secret.

Clint se moquait de savoir le pourquoi. Le gamin avait été maltraité, purement et simplement. Sévèrement. Il avait une fièvre, son poignet était cassé avec plusieurs doigts, et sans même regarder le rapport, Clint savait que l'enfant avait besoin d'être nourri, mais son niveau de nutrition était quasiment inexistant -et c'était juste le début.

''Clint?'' Demanda Natasha. ''C'est quoi l'histoire?'' Clint la regarda en colère, où elle se trouvait dans le siège du pilote.

''Mets un médecin en stand-by. Le gamin va avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide quand on se posera.'' Romanov ne questionna pas son partenaire de longue date et passa un appel pendant que Clint retournait vers Tony et Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas voir où ils allaient atterrir, seulement que cela semblait être une plate-forme dans le ciel. Il était tellement fatigué, curieux et avait pleuré, tout en même temps. Que son ventre lui faisait mal.

Monsieur Tony, l'homme de fer volant, avait de grands bras forts et il sentait bien meilleur que son placard. Un peu comme de l'huile moteur et quelque chose d'assez épicée. Monsieur Tony ne tirait pas trop sur ses bras ou ne le jetait pas quand il mettait Harry au sol et il ne le blessait pas de trop quand il le reprenait. Il était ok dans le livre d'Harry.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas trouver monsieur Jarvis cependant. Monsieur Jarvis était le seul qui ne parlait pas bizarrement, mais Harry ne le voyait pas dans l'avion. Peut-être que Monsieur Jarvis volait ? Les pensées de Harry l'occupèrent un long moment, et même Monsieur Tony commençait un peu à ronfler, Harry restait éveillé. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer mais il ne voulait pas risquer de dormir pour l'instant. Harry fût sorti de ses pensées lorsque que le jet se posa et Tony se leva, tenant Harry dans ses bras. La porte arrière se ferma et Tony, laissant son armure derrière, descendit la passerelle, suivit de Black Widow et Hawkeye .

Tony couvrit de sa main les yeux d'Harry. « Attention, Petit, le soleil est éclatant – nous ne sommes plus en Angleterre. Laisse tes yeux s'adapter'' Et s'adapter ils le firent ! Après quelques secondes, Harry bougea sa tête de la main de Tony et regarda aux alentours. Ils étaient sur une grande plate-forme entouré par les nuages ! Il n'était jamais vraiment sorti de son placard, seul à la maison. Pour être dans un endroit dans le ciel ! C'était incroyable à voir et Harry haleta quand il réalisa qu'il était dans le ciel avec le soleil qui se levait.

Derrière Tony et Harry, Clint vit le petit visage d'Harry s'éclairer de questionnement. « C'est quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Gamin ? » et leva la main pour ébouriffer la tignasse crasseuse du petit garçon. Harry acquiesça de la tête et Tony ria. « Attends de voir jusqu'à ce que je t'emmène pour un vrai vol ! » les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et il pointa avec sa bonne main le Quinjet. « Ouais, avec le costume pas le jet. » Confirma Tony.

Harry aimait beaucoup cette idée ! Il sourit de toutes ses dents à Tony, les trois Avengers se retournèrent joyeusement – même Natasha semblait être un peu plus chaleureuse envers le petit garçon. Tony ria et attrapa Harry gentiment, lequel le fit sourire de joie. « Je pourrais m'habituer à ce sourire, Petit Gars ! »

Clint sourit à la paire et les quatre commencèrent à se diriger vers les portes cloisonner. Harry attrapa le regard de Natasha et elle lui fit une tête bizarre. Il fourra sa tête dans le cou de Tony, mais il souriait. Tony fit signe à ses coéquipiers. ''Harry, cette cervelle de moineau c'est Clint et ça...'' il stoppa quand l'espionne rousse haussa un sourcil vers lui et il décida qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas en dire plus, pour le moment.

''Elle est pleine de génie et pas mortelle du tout. C'est Natasha.'' Harry regarda les deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D et leur fit signe timidement. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grandement de terreur quand il repéra l'équipe médicale qui courait vers le Quinjet à fond, un brancard avec eux faisant un bruit de ferraille. Les trois Avengers le regardèrent et repérèrent rapidement le problème d'Harry. Clint harponna son arc et tira soigneusement une flash-bang à leurs pieds.

''C'est assez !'' Leur cria-t-il. Tony étreignit le corps tremblant et luttant de Harry contre lui et essaya d'empêcher que le petit garçon ne tombe par terre. ''Vous faites peur à l'enfant, bande de crétins !''

L'équipe médicale s'arrêtèrent rapidement. Personne n'était assez stupide pour affronter un seul Avenger, alors, les trois d'entre eux, costume d'Iron Man ou non. Et qui savait où était les autres ?

Tony essaya désespérément d'apaiser la fuite d'Harry ou de combattre son instinct sans succès. Le garçon était dans une complète attaque de panique, ses petits grognements et couinements étaient bouleversants pour tout le monde qui pouvait l'entendre sur le tarmac.

Tony se cramponna comme si sa vie en dépendait alors Harry commençait à psalmodier, ''NON ! Non ! Nononononononon !'' Tout comme Clint et Natasha qui s'approchèrent pour voir si ils pouvaient aider, il y eut un bruit sec et les bras de Tony furent vides – le garçon était parti.

''Bon sang c'était quoi ça ?!'' Beugla Clint. Tony fut également surpris par ses bras vides et Nat scrutait la zone autour d'eux avec un regard déterminé sur le visage.

''Dispersons-nous.'' Ordonna Tony. ''Nous sommes dans les airs. Il va se tuer si il va au bord.''

Le milliardaire enragé alla à la rencontre de l'équipe médicale qui se tenait aussi choqués les uns que les autres et se sentait un peu coupable pour ça. ''Et vous les crétins faites exactement le contraire de ce que vous venez juste de faire, j'ai maintenant un enfant paniqué et blessé dans un engin volant de destruction.'' Toute l'équipe médicale recula doucement. Des Avengers furieux dépassaient de loin leur compétence.

Tony tendit sa main vers le Quinjet et appela son costume. Rien ne se passa. 15 secondes plus tard, il était toujours debout là, son bras tendu. Il appela son costume une seconde fois, observant son bracelet. C'était mort. ''Qu'est-ce que ?'' Se demanda-t-il. ''Ça ne n'aurait dû pas arriver si vite.'' Le milliardaire s'emporta contre sa technologie et retourna au Quinjet, pendant que ses équipiers commençaient à chercher sur le pont.

''Jarvis.'' Appela Tony une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur du jet. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe…'' La voix de Tony s'estompa quand Jarvis intervint.

''Monsieur, je suis incapable de me déployer en raison de circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté. Je dois faire un redémarrage et un diagnostic complet.'' La IA semblait inhabituellement confuse et embarrassée. ''Jarvis ?'' Demanda Tony. ''Explique.''

''Votre costume, Mr Stark, a un nouveau résident, pour un manque de meilleure description. Reportez-vous au moniteur de tableau de bord. À noter, c'est le seul qui n'a pas été court-circuité. L'effet est similaire à un faible niveau d' EMP (Pulsation Electromagnétique), dont je n'ai pas encore déterminé l'origine. Je suis en train de supposer le déplacement de Mr Potter.''

EMP ? Déplacement ? Tony avait mis beaucoup de temps à croire ça. Son réacteur ARC était relativement immunisé contre ça, mais maintenant que cela avait retenu son attention, il réalisa qu'une grande partie de la technologie du Quinjet était en train de vaciller ou était en train de redémarrer. Un moniteur, proche de son costume, était complètement frit et fumait légèrement.

Tony se dirigea vers l'écran, qui clignotait et la vidéosurveillance se mit en marche. Tony pouvait entendre et voir la conversation se répéter à l'endroit où Harry avait disparu. La vue bascula à l'intérieur du Quinjet et Tony vit, dans les moments les plus fragmentés un rapide jet de quelque chose heurter son costume d'Iron Man.

Il regarda son costume suspicieusement. ''Jarvis, ouvre-le.'' Ordonna-t-il. L'IA relaya la commande à la combinaison et celle-ci s'ouvrit, bien que partiellement.

''Monsieur, si je l'ouvre entièrement, il va tomber.'' Et voilà, niché dans une jambe du costume, se trouvait le petit garçon, inconscient.

''Oh l'enfer.'' Murmura Tony. ''Fais savoir aux autres que nous l'avons. Pilote-le à distance jusqu'à la base Jarvis. Lentement et prudemment.'' Tony ne voulait pas risquer de sortir le garçon épuisé hors du costume.

''Oui Monsieur.'' Le costume lança ses jets stabilisateurs et doucement se leva en restant aussi verticale que possible. Tony marchait à côté de son costume et descendait la passerelle alors que Natasha et Clint le rejoignaient.

Le visage de Natasha était perplexe alors qu'elle regardait l'étrange cortège. On ne voyait pas tous les jours Tony Stark marcher à côté de son costume au lieu d'y être.

Tony répondit à la question non-formulée. ''Il est dans le costume, débarrassé de la terreur. Nous avons besoin qu'il soit à l'infirmerie, vite.'' Les deux espions acquiescèrent et se mirent à marcher. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient (avec l'un des infirmiers d'avant qui était tombé en cadence avec eux) de la porte principale, une silhouette en noir se décolla de l'endroit où elle était appuyée contre le mur.

Nick Fury, directeur du SHIELD, était un homme intimidant, dans le meilleur des cas. Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent. ''Rapport.'' Aboya-t-il alors qu'il maintenait ouverte la grande porte pour que la combinaison puisse passer.

L'agent Romanoff répondit. ''Monsieur, cible acquise. À notre connaissance, nous n'avons pas été vus ni poursuivis. Nous avons vu trois cibles Mag se rapprocher mais les protections ne leurs ont pas permis de se rapprocher. Un quatrième s'est approché du bord de la ligne de protection mais n'est pas entré.'' Elle pointa son menton vers le costume. ''La cible a été scanné par Jarvis et est blessé. Il a paniqué et s'est caché dans la jambe d'Iron Man, bien qu'il soit inconscient.''

À cette étrange déclaration, Fury examina le costume de Tony. ''Stark, raconte-moi comment un enfant de quatre ans a fini par se cacher dans un costume, alors que même l'armée à du mal à se faire écouter, même AVEC ta permission.''

Tony haussa les épaules. ''Fouillez-moi. Bien, que je ne sois pas chatouilleux et je ne suis pas prêt à amener notre relation à ce stade.'' Fury soupira d'impatience tandis que Clint souriait. ''Une seconde, il était dans mes bras et subissait une attaque de panique provoquée par une équipe médicale et la suivante, il était parti et Jarvis ne répondait pas.''

''J'ai été bien aidé par le Quinjet, directeur.'' Ajouta Jarvis avec beaucoup de courtoisie. ''Bien que je ne sois pas en mesure de mesurer les fluctuations, il y a eu un bref pic, même, dans la longueur de l'onde EM (ÉlectroMagnétique). Je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir mesurer la longueur d'onde sur laquelle il était. Mes systèmes se sont réinitialisés automatiquement à ce moment-là.''

''Foutue magie.'' Murmura Fury. Le groupe atteignit la baie médicale et se dirigea vers un lit où cinq autres infirmiers attendaient les trois Avengers avec prudence.

Tony leur fit signe avec ses mains. ''Oust!'' Fait-il signe comme s'il chassait des mouches. ''Oust! Trop de larbins. Si le gosse est réveillé, vous l'effrayerez à nouveau. Reculez-vous!'' Fury hocha la tête en direction de l'équipe médicale et tous sauf le médecin les accompagnèrent, alors qu'ils reculaient avec obéissance.

''Très bien Jarvis -doucement.'' Avec un doux sifflement et un pop, le costume d'Iron Man de Tony s'ouvrit jusqu'à la taille, révélant ainsi sa précieuse cargaison. Harry était réveillé, comme en témoignait son visage strié par des larmes dû à la soudaine luminosité.

''Pfiou! Cet enfant a besoin d'un bain !'' Déclara le médecin à côté de Tony. Les trois Avengers et le costume à moitié ouvert de Tony se tournèrent vers l'homme incrédule face à cette déclaration. Le médecin portant l'étiquette d'identification 'Elliot' commença rapidement à reculer.

''C'est un idiot ?'' Demanda Tony sarcastiquement, en faisant semblant de plisser les yeux sur le badge de l'homme. « Oh désolé Elliot. Idiot, Elliot c'est plutôt proche. Je t'encourage à le répéter.'' Le regard sur le visage de Tony incita Elliot à souhaiter porter des sous-vêtements plus propres aujourd'hui, car il était certain qu'il allait être tué dans un instant. Tony Stark n'était pas énorme, à peine plus de 1,80cm mais tout en muscles, il n'était pas vulnérable sans son costume comme on pourrait le penser.

Elliot déglutit difficilement. ''Mes excuses. Vraiment. Mr Stark. C'est un gamin mignon, il venait juste de me prendre au dépourvu, c'est tout.'' Il leva les mains en signe de reddition. ''Il a besoin d'aide. Laissez-moi aider.'' Elliot se lécha les lèvres de nervosité mais ne rompu pas le contact visuel avec Stark. Tony le regarda un instant, puis frappa sa main sur l'épaule du médecin du SHIELD et serra les doigts. ''Tout va bien ! Tout va bien !'' La prise s'intensifia mais Elliot n'osa pas bouger. ''Nous avons besoin d'une aide médicale. Je t'aime bien. Tu aideras.'' Une dernière pression douloureuse puis Tony le lâcha. ''Hulk à besoin d'un ami de toute façon. Je te présenterai.''

Clint aboya un rire rapide et son partenaire sourit. ''Allez.'' dit Nat. ''Laisse ce pauvre gamin tranquille.''

Tony était de retour aux affaires. ''Jarvis, jambe ouverte, aussi lentement que tu peux. Je vais l'attraper.'' Juste au moment où Tony finissait de parler, un reniflement descendit des jambes de la combinaison et une paire d'yeux verts les scrutèrent tous.

Harry était complètement submergé. Il était très étroitement coincé dans la jambe du costume de l'Homme d'Étain et ses petits pieds lui faisaient très mal. Un de ses pieds en particulier, était terriblement contracté et courbaturé, comme lorsque Dudley le piétinait. Il avait terriblement envie de fondre en larmes mais il prit une inspiration tremblante et leva son petit bras vers le visage inquiet de Tony. Les larmes lui causait des ennuis donc il ne pleurerait pas.

.

Le cœur de Tony lui faisait mal, et ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il utilisait trop peu de silicium

sur son réacteur ARC. Il ne pût résister au fait que Harry semblait au moins lui faire confiance. Il tendit la main et mit soigneusement ses mains sous les aisselles du garçon et commença à le soulever.

Au moment où Harry était en sécurité, la douleur était beaucoup trop forte et ses reniflements se transformèrent en pleurs tremblants, ce qui obligea Tony à le serrer dans ses bras et à frotter le dos de Harry- et s'arrêta immédiatement devant la grimace à peine dissimulée de Harry.

Clint, arriva lentement. Le père en lui était aussi perturbé que Tony semblait l'être. Si c'était un de ses enfants, il tuerait celui qui a causé sa douleur. Il y avait une raison pour que ses enfants soient son plus grand secret. Il tuerait quiconque compromettrait leur sécurité.

''Hey mon grand. Je parie que tu en as marre du bruit et des gens, hein ?'' Harry acquiesça, son petit nez plissé. Il était clairement très mal à l'aise. ''Tu es un brave petit d'avoir supporté tant de choses. Je parie que tu aimerais que ce soit un peu plus sombre ici et qu'il n'y ait pas tant d'étrangers, pas vrai?''

Harry leva la tête de l'épaule de Tony et acquiesça a nouveau. Clint se rapprocha avec précaution d'un peu plus près. ''Nat, Tony et moi avons été envoyé pour te secourir. Tu n'aura jamais à retourner là-bas. Je sais que des gens t'ont probablement déjà promis des choses auparavant, mais nous nous tenons nos promesses ici, et nous trois, on te promet de ne plus jamais te laisser retourner dans cette maison. Pas vrai les gars ?'' Demanda-t-il sans quitter Harry du regard.

Harry regarda les deux autres Avengers. La dame effrayante, Nat, lui sourit un peu et hocha de la tête. Tony toucha juste son menton et dit, ''Champion, Legolas a raison. Tu es à nous maintenant. Tu seras soigné, tu auras chaud, tu auras un lit, des bains, de la nourriture, des jouets, tout ce que tu voudras, tu l'auras. Tes jours dans cette maison avec tes,'' Tony essaya de trouver un mot approprié pour l'enfant.''…relatifs, ne se reproduira jamais. Jamais, je le jure.''

Les yeux d'Harry commencèrent un peu à s'embuer alors qu'il les regardait tous les trois, comme si il les mesurait. ''Jamais ?'' Gazouilla sa petite voix éraillée.

''Jamais. Nous te le promettons.'' Dit Nat avec force. Elle avait tout l'instinct maternel d'une savonnette mais blesser les enfants n'allait pas être sur le grand livre de si tôt.

Tony huma son accord. ''Qu'est-ce que tu en dis gamin ? Nous disons à tous ces gens de partir, excepté l'idiot, heu, je veux dire Elliot, et nous soignons ton bras pour que ça ne fasse plus mal. D'accord ?'' Tony prit ça comme une victoire personnelle vu que Harry avait presque ri et avait même fait un petit sourire quand Tony avait donné délibérément le surnom de Elliot même si celui-ci regardait Tony.

Pas de mots, juste un acquiescement fût tout ce qu'il put avoir. Toutes les personnes inutiles avaient été congédié par Fury jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les trois Avengers, leur jeune charge et Elliot, le médecin idiot. Fury se fondit dans les ombres près de la porte dû à l'abaissement des lumières et surveilla de là.

Tony fit asseoir Harry sur le lit et n'arrivait pas croire que le petit gars avait confiance en eux. Ce pauvre gamin qui faisait plus confiance à des étrangers qu'à ses relatifs, ça montrait bien à quel point sa petite vie avait été brisée.

''Prêt Freddy ?'' Demanda-t-il et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. ''Mr. Combinaison Bleu va te jeter un coup d'œil. Nous serons juste ici. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Clint le plantera avec une flèche si il le fait, d'accord ?''

Harry sourit un peu et Barton agita son sourcil. Le gamin allait bien pour l'instant.

Même avec ce qui était probablement une journée effrayante pour lui, il continuait de sourire quand ce fut presque fini. Dur le petit gars. Le médecin se déplaça et commença à murmurer à Harry ce qu'il faisait. Cela semblait fonctionner, Harry resta calme pour le début de l'examen et leva les yeux sur Tony de temps en temps, histoire de s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

De temps en temps, il semblait que Harry allait fuir ou assez bizarrement, mordre, mais il resta immobile et silencieux, même quand une machine plus grosse fut basculé. Tony et Clint gardèrent Harry distrait tandis que Natasha s'était retirée dans les ombres pour faire un compte rendu avec le Directeur Fury.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité pour la façon de penser d'Harry, le médecin s'éloigna avec un soupir. Il fit signe à Tony et il se dirigèrent vers la Veuve et Fury qui parlaient doucement. Clint resta avec Harry et sans un mot pour le garçon, tira une flèche de son carquois et tenta de l'expliquer en termes de petit garçon.

''Alors ?'' S'enquit Fury. ''Qu'est-ce que l'on a ?'' Même avec un œil, le gars pouvait mieux intimider que quiconque et Elliot essaya de ne pas rétrécir.

''Eh bien.'' Commença-t-il. ''C'est bon et horrible, et par bien, je veux dire horrible.''

Un léger rire d'Harry les fit tous les quatre regarder dans sa direction. Clint équilibrait le bout de sa flèche sur son doigt, tout en faisant des grimaces idiotes à Harry.

Tony sourit à la paire mais redevint immédiatement sérieux. ''Explication. Nous savons qu'il est en mauvaise état, en dépit de son humeur miraculeusement décente en ce moment, ça en dit probablement long sur le problème. Tout enfant normal crierait à l'agonie. Tu ne peux pas nous dire qu'il n'a pas mal.'' Tony semblait être au-delà de frustré et inquiet, non pas que personne ne soit habitué à voir ce visage, à moins que l'électronique soit impliqué. ''Par l'enfer, quel genre de gamins se laissent errer avec des inconnus vers un héliporteur sans sourciller ?'' Ils pouvaient tous facilement convenir qu'Harry était un peu à l'écart de la norme. ''Je suis presque sûr que j'ai emporté des livres au MIT qui pèsent plus que lui.'' Conclut Stark.

Elliot remis un dossier créé à la va vite à Fury mais Tony fut plus rapide et l'arracha.

Fury soupira et Nat roula les yeux, mais ils savaient tous les deux que Tony ne serait pas dissuadé et il était inutile de discuter avec lui. Avec Stark, il fallait choisir avec soin ses batailles lorsqu'il avait envie d'être têtu.

''Brisé. Cassé. Fracturé. Putain de Cassé. Pas fixé. Poignardé ?!'' Le génie se marmonna rapidement à lui-même. ''Comment l'enfant a-t-il survécu ? Être dans une voiture alors que c'est compressé en un cube de 13cm ?''

''C'est exactement ça, Mr Stark.'' Tony détourna les yeux du dossier et reporta son attention sur Elliot.

Fury en profita pour reprendre le dossier à Stark et le parcourut. ''Il n'aurait pas dû. Il devrait être mort. J'adorerais faire plus de tests mais je ne sais pas à quel point ce petit gars peut en supporter. Il a besoin de plus de test, mais il est, eh bien, j'ai une petite fille de son âge. elle le dépasse de plus de 5 kg ou plus. Il a des kilomètres de retard de développement physique. J'égorgerais quelqu'un si on la touchait comme ça.'' Tony le regarda avec appréciation. ''Ne me lancez pas dans le développement émotionnel. Le gamin devrait hurler de douleur et de terreur ou du moins avoir une tout autre émotion au lieu d'être si détaché.''

Tony soupira. ''Ok. Je t'aime plus maintenant, le médecin. Et ouais, j'aimerais le voir obtenir ce dont il a besoin, mais le gosse est sur le point d'en avoir fini pour aujourd'hui, probablement.'' Une légère toux de Clint et Fury qui montra avec son menton l'endroit où Harry se trouvait. ''Regardez. Discrètement.''

Ils se retournèrent et essayèrent de ne pas rester bouche-bée. Avec sa bonne main, Harry avait la flèche de Clint, seulement Harry ne la touchait pas. Elle dansait dans les airs. Son petit visage était contracté par la concentration, un minuscule bout de sa langue ressortait de ses lèvres.

Clint faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas réagir et empêcher Harry de faire ce qu'il, eh bien, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Elliot n'eut pas un tel succès sur le visage, mais au moins il avait réussi à se taire. Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Fury et remarqua que le Directeur ne semblait pas totalement choqué par ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était même pas logique.

Bien sûr, ils avaient vu des choses avec Thor et Loki. Ce gamin était un gamin. ''Est-il un Asgardian ?'' Demanda-t-il doucement à Fury .

''Non, pas que je sache. Nous arrivons à un niveau de classification que personne ici n'était censé voir pour l'instant. Je vous informerai plus tard à ce sujet, cependant.'' Tony ouvrit la bouche pour poser rapidement d'autres questions, mais Fury l'interrompit. ''Garde ça en réserve Stark, tu auras ce que tu voudras plus tard. Aucun piratage ne trouveras ça, ce n'est sur aucun système électronique.''

'Défi accepté' Pensa Tony et commença à faire mentalement des plans sur la façon de localiser et d'accéder aux fichiers papier de Fury.

Elliot repris ce qu'il faisait bien qu'il veuille regarder un peu plus l'enfant, étrangeté et tout. ''Écoutez. La vérité est, que je dois mettre le gamin à l'écart. Sa structure osseuse semble avoir été passée à travers un compacteur à déchets, mais malgré son comportement actuel, il est faible. Il a un poids insuffisant, que nous pouvons tous facilement voir.''

''Donc.'' Dit Tony, ''Nous nourrissons le petit pendant un certain temps, puis nous réparons tout. Et fini.'' Tony haussa les épaules. Ce n'est pas un gros problème pour le comprendre dans son esprit.

''Oui et non.'' Riposta Elliot. ''Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il mangera, pour commencer. Il a été affamé. Son corps n'est pas habitué à n'importe quelle nourriture. Ce sera un enfer de le faire manger à horaire régulier. Il devrait être positionné entre 1700 à 2000 calories par jour, pour un enfant de 4 ans, normal et actif. Ce serait un miracle si il en mangeait 300 par jour. C'est au moins 10℅ de ce dont il a besoin. Nous sommes le SHIELD. Nous ne faisons pas dans les enfants sous-nourris. Je veux dire, nous pouvons l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour les deux prochains mois, mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant.'' Elliot fit une pause avant de continuer. ''Il ne sait pas comment se socialiser correctement. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé chez lui en Angleterre et que vous l'amené ici, il n'a pas une fois demandé à aller aux toilettes, n'a pas baillé ou même demandé à manger. Le gamin va s'effondrer mais je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi il ne l'a pas déjà fait.

La vérité sur Harry Potter était sur le point de naître parmi les adultes dans la pièce.

''Nous allons l'emmener à la Tour.'' Tony entendit quelqu'un le dire brusquement. Quatre autres tête se tournèrent brusquement et Tony les trouva tous en train de le regarder. Apparemment, il était le fou qui venait de proposer de prendre un enfant de 4 ans pour être l'une des plus grandes cibles de New York pour que les méchants puissent tenter de les détruire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait rien à ajouter. Pas de malin commentaire. ''Il a besoin de nous. Je ne le laisserai pas aller dans le système des familles d'accueil. Il est statistiquement en retard, et chacun d'entre nous le sait.'' Se défendit-t-il rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne commence à argumenter.

Fury soupira. ''Écoute, Stark. Ce n'est pas-''

''Faux. C'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer.'' Tony commençait à être en colère parce que tout le monde semblait penser qu'il avait développé une troisième tête. ''Il va entrer dans le système, terrifié d'être frappé ou de demander quelque chose, et éventuellement il agira ou s'effondrera. Il s'agira de quelqu'un que la police arrêtera et jettera dans une maison de correction ou il se suicidera avant ses 13 ans et vous le savez très bien.'' Tony s'arrêta une seconde et réalisa qu'il croyait complètement ce qu'il disait. Il n'était pas un génie pour rien, mais il était également connu pour que les choses aillent dans son sens. Cette fois-ci, il ne plia pas.

La Veuve se pencha vers lui avec un air curieux sur le visage. ''Qu'est-ce que le gosse t'a fait, Stark ?'' Dit-elle doucement. ''Pourquoi l''as-tu laisser rentrer dans ta tête ? Tu ne peux pas rester éveillé des jours entiers dans un pic bipolaire et le couronner d'une frénésie de whisky. Il deviendra simplement la statistique exacte que tu as cité et ce sera ta faute. Pas un seul des Avengers ne pourra être là tout le temps, toi y compris. Nous avons tous des cibles sur la tête. Tu ne peux pas le protéger de ça.''

Clint acquiesça en accord, ses oreilles écoutant la conversation, tout en récupérant la flèche d'un Harry déçu. Il la remplaça par une paire de lunettes infrarouges et Harry sourit encore une fois alors qu'il tentait de découvrir le nouveau 'jouet'. ''Nous avons finalement réussi à nettoyer Manhattan après Loki et tu veux y amener un enfant ?'' Intervint Barton. ''C'est foutu Stark.''

Harry passa les lunettes sur sa tête et Clint put entendre un doux, ''Ouah cool !'' venant du petit garçon. Natasha sourit à la paire. Apparemment, les lunettes du SHIELD qui coûtaient plus cher que la plupart des produits fabriqués aux États-Unis en un an était le nouveau jouet de choix.

''Ouais je sais.'' Tony jeta un regard noir à Fury. ''Tu savais que cela allait arriver le Bandeau. Tu savais que je ne saurais pas dire non à un enfant comme celui-ci. Aucun de nous ne le pourrait. Bon sang, Banner le prendrait instantanément et Paillettes le maternera probablement jusqu'à la mort.''

Fury sourit. ''Oui peut-être, mais la vérité est que l'enfant est sur la liste de surveillance du SHIELD depuis l'âge de 15 mois. Il avait disparu de nos radars depuis un moment et il semblerait que nous l'ayons retrouvé juste à temps. Un peu plus tard, et il se serait porté volontaire pour rejoindre Voldemort.'' Il coupa Tony en lui lançant un regard noir et un mouvement de la main. ''Plus tard Stark. J'ai dit plus tard.'' Tony grogna et roula des yeux.

''Assez bavassé.'' Continua-t-il. ''Allons nourrir et faire boire l'enfant et laissons-le dormir. Demain, nous pourrons le mettre sous notre garde et ainsi le guérir.''

"Sa main ?'' S'enquit Tony. ''Tu peux le laisser comme ça.''

Elliot répondit. ''Nous allons le sédater légèrement ce soir afin qu'il puisse dormir. Je stabiliserai sa main mais je ne la banderai pas. Et il prendra un bain.'' Le médecin s'apprêtait à recevoir un regard par celui-ci, mais apparemment, ils étaient tous d'accord. Ce pauvre petit bonhomme n'avait pas pris de bain, depuis ce qui semblait être une année.

''Demain, on se mettra au travail après l'avoir mis sous notre garde. Ça doit être fait mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire ce soir. Il est assez stressé par les quelques données que j'ai pris et le bain sera douloureux, peu importe les efforts que nous ferons pour ne pas lui faire mal.''

Les adultes acquiescèrent en accord. Nat partit pour rejoindre l'Agent Hill et arrangez les choses pour dormir et se laver, Fury la suivit. Elliot alla consulter les autres médecins dans la salle et ils commencèrent leur conférence pour planifier le lendemain. Tony fourra ses mains dans sa poche et se dirigea vers Harry et Clint. ''Hey petit bonhomme, tu es prêt à manger quelque chose ?''

Les yeux verts de Harry regardèrent attentivement Tony, puis il acquiesça et rendit gentiment les lunettes à Clint. ''Où l'emmènes-tu ?'' Demanda Clint.

''Le mess. Le moyen le plus rapide de recevoir quelque chose pour lui à cette heure. Le petit-déjeuner devrait encore être servi. Prêt à rouler Harry ?'' Tony tendit sa main vers Harry et Harry acquiesça avec un sourire en retour. Il aimait Tony et Clint, mais le jury délibérait toujours pour les autres. Tony prit délicatement Harry dans ses bras et Clint s'assura que sa main soit bien rentrée avant qu'ils ne partent. ''Jarvis -dirige-toi pour stocker et recharger, juste au cas où. »

''Oui monsieur.'' Dit l'IA obéissant, et le costume d'Iron Man s'éloigna pour exactement faire ça .

''Et bien.'' Dit Clint. ''Nous sommes parents.''

Tony sourit. ''Tu crois ? Tu es la maman alors. Tu peux transmettre à Rogers que nous serons à la tour. ''Tony soupira. ''Pep va me tuer.''

Les deux rirent et même Harry sourit, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il aimait bien le fait d'avoir des parents cependant ! C'était le jour le plus fou qu'il ait jamais vécu et il espérait que ça ne se termine jamais.

Voilà terminé pour cet OS il y en a deux autres après. Avez vous aimé ce crossover HP/Avengers ? La relation que Tony et Harry se créait est mignon non ? Quel passage vous a plus ?


End file.
